The House
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Louise has often heard of the abandoned mansion miles away from her home. One day when curiosity gets the better of her she and her dog Aster decide to explore it. There she finds two brothers living there and visions of a past life. FemGermany On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I really don't know where all these ideas for new stories come in. I don't think I really need more stories to add to my list.**

**And I really need to do a male Germany story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Louise's dug her heel into the gravel road bringing her bike to a stop.

Aster glanced up at her master with her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Louise smiled down at her dog and reached down to pet her for a moment before glancing at their destination.

"Well here we are girl." Louise said. She took in the image of the deserted house. Parts of the roof had been blown away from time. She hopped off her bike and pushed it towards the fence.

She pushed at the metal that had one day been a door. She was sure that there used to be a fence running around the yard to keep people out however time had caused more to become rusted and useless before falling to the ground.

She wrapped her hand around Asters leash, not that she needed to pull it. Aster was loyally following Louise.

Louise smiled. Finding out about this building was something like a childhood dream coming true. Ever since she had read about these kinds of houses and the treasures they might contain she had wanted to find one and explore it.

Louise smiled again as she and her dog walked to the front porch. She balanced her bike on the side of the building and took Asters leash in her hand and grabbed her back from the basket.

She placed one foot on the porch to test its sturdiness. After coming to the conclusion that it would be able to hold her weight she slowly made her way towards the front door.

When she curled her hand around the doorknob, the cool and slightly rusted metal against her skin, she was surprised to find that it opened easily.

Entering the house with Aster by her side she opened and rummaged through her bag and pulled out a flashlight. Turning it on she slid the backpack onto her shoulders after leaning down and unclipping Asters leash and stuffing it into her bag.

Her boots hitting the wooden floor rang through the house. Her flashlight shined around the room as she glanced around to every corner.

"Maybe it's all those scary movies I watch with Alfred." Louise said to Aster. "Or those scary books that Roderich refuses to let me read but I do anyway. But I can't help but think that there is someone else in this house."

"Hello?" she called. Her echo rang clearly through the house. "Is there someone here? If there is then I am sorry for disrupting and entering into your house. If you want me to leave but don't want me to see you please just send me a sign that you want me out."

She looked around, her ears perked ready to hear the first sound.

There was nothing.

She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. Free to look around the house.

She tested the stairs that lead to the second floor with her foot once more before walking on it. Aster didn't leave her side once.

* * *

><p>Feliciano couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he watched the girl walk up the staircase.<p>

"Oh I like her." Feliciano said softly to his brother so that he didn't catch the attention of the girl. "What about you brother?"

Lovino glanced at his brother. "I don't. When are we just going to scare her away like the others?"

Feliciano didn't answer as he simply stared at the girl.

"For the love of." Lovino murmured under his breath before reaching out and shaking his brother by the shoulder. "I knew this would get to you. Feli. She doesn't look like her."

"She looks exactly like her." Feliciano said softly.

Lovino couldn't help the growl that rose in his throat.

* * *

><p>Louise bit her lip to keep the smile off of her face. She had entered something that Alfred had called her heaven zone. The library.<p>

She shined her flashlight around the room in an effort to catch everything. Shelves upon shelves were filled with wonderful books. Books that she couldn't wait to open and start reading as soon as she was able to.

She sneezed then once. Twice. A third time. Almost as if she was following her master Aster sneezed as well.

Louise smiled at her dog. "It is a little dusty in here, isn't it girl?"

Like every other part of the house there were cobwebs and dust covering every little corner. Louise felt the clean-freak side of her nearly crying and then screaming for her to start cleaning.

She shook her head to clear those thoughts before taking out a handkerchief and placing it over her mouth. She glanced down at Aster.

"Do you want one too girl?" she asked.

The only answer she got was a doggy smile and a wag of the tail.

Louise kept the handkerchief to her face to block the dust as she continued through the house.

Behind her there was a creak on the floorboards as if someone had stepped on it.

Whirling around she used the hand that had been holding the handkerchief go to the holster on her side. In a swift motion she pulled out her gun and had both it and the flashlight where she had heard the noise.

No one was there.

Breathing heavily she moved the flashlight right and left then towards the ceiling and then the remainder of the room.

"It's like Vash always said girl." Louise said to Aster. "You see a boy, shoot him in his balls. Or in your case if you see a boy bite him as hard as you can."

Louise slowly slid the gun back into its holster. "Times like this I am glad I have a paranoid gun lover as an uncle."

Throwing another look around the room to make sure Louise started forward once more.

There was another creek on the floorboards.

Without turning she placed her hand on top of her gun.

"_Aster." _she said in German. _"Attack if someone is behind us."_

Turning slowly she looked behind her. There was no one.

"Alright then." she said loudly. "If you insist on acting like a child playing hide and seek at least tell me."

She froze when she heard a chuckle. A man came around the corner of one of the shelves towards her slowly.

"Tough little girl, aren't you?" the man said.

"_Aster. Prepare to attack." _she instructed.

The man chuckled lightly. "You have no need to fear. I will not harm you."

"I'll be the judge of that." Louise said not taking her eyes off of him.

The man's smile widened before he bowed lightly to her.

"My name is Feliciano." he said. "The owner of this house. Welcome."

**Not entirely sure why I ended it there.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Louise kept the gun pointed at him. "This is your house?" she asked.

Feliciano nodded as he kept a smile on his face and his hands clasped behind him. "It had been left to me by a friend. I must apologize for its condition however; I have been away for some time."

Louise glanced around the room. "Were you away for a hundred years? Because it seems that's how long it would take for this to be in this condition."

Feliciano seemed to smile wider. "It has been a very long time since I was here." he said. He straightened from his bow and slowly started to walk towards Louise.

Louise lifted her eyebrows and tapped a finger against the gun. "Please stay right where you are."

Feliciano tilted his head to the side. "I mean you no harm. There is no need for you to point a gun at me."

There was a tug on her coat sleeve. Louise glanced down at Aster who met her eyes with calm ones of her own.

"Your dog seems to believe that I am a friend." Feliciano said.

Louise bit her lip as she stared at Aster and then at Feliciano. She slowly brought her gun back into its holster.

"I'll trust you for now." Louise said. "Only because Aster is a good judge of character and I trust her. But one wrong move." she motioned to her gun. "And you will regret it."

Feliciano's smile didn't waver as he said "I have no doubt of that."

He turned and said "It is nearing supper time and I very much wish for you to join myself and my brother. If you want to of course."

"I don't want to be a bother." Louise started only for Feliciano to wave her worry away.

"It is no bother." he said. "Having a meal with others only strengthen its taste."

Louise smiled. "Do you need any help?"

Feliciano shook his head. "I will be fine. What is your name, by the way?"

"Louise." Louise said. "Louise Edelstein."

Feliciano smiled before he bowed once more. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Edelstein. Please, feel free to look around. I will come for you when it is time for supper."

With that he left the room.

Louise let out a breath as her hand glided over her gun once more.

"Well then girl." Louise said glancing at Aster. "Looks like things became a bit more interesting than we thought it would be."

* * *

><p>Louise held the flashlight in one hand while with the other she was brushing the dust off the sides of the books so that she was able to read the titles.<p>

All of a sudden Aster started to growl and the hair on the back of her neck stood. Her hand immediately went to the gun at her side.

"Don't even think about it." a voice snarled into her ear. A hand curled around her neck.

Suddenly without warning Aster jumped onto the back of the man that stood behind Louise and sank her teeth into his shoulder.

The man let out a combination of a snarl and a hiss of pain as he threw Aster off. However the distraction was enough for Louise to draw her gun and cock it.

A hand came down on her arm suddenly. Glancing up she saw Feliciano standing next to her.

"There is no need." he said quietly. "This idiot is my brother. Please forgive him."

Feliciano was almost glaring at the man as he stepped to his fallen brother and offered his hand. His brother ignored his brother's hand and stood on his own, one of his hands clutching at his shoulder where Aster had bitten him.

Aster growled from her place next to Louise.

"I told you that Louise is a guest here." Feliciano said. "What on earth possessed you to think that I would allow you to behave like that?"

Whatever his brother had answered he had growled it at Feliciano so that Louise had been unable to hear it.

Feliciano shook his head before turning to Louise and said "Louise this is my brother Lovino. You must forgive him, sometimes he doesn't think before he acts."

Louise nodded slowly. "Nice to meet you."

Lovino didn't say anything as he shifted his grip on the bite wound on his shoulder and glared at her.

Feliciano sighed before he said "I can see this is going to go nowhere. Supper is ready you two. Brother try to be civil for now. Louise the dining room is down the hall and the last door to the right. I wish to have a word with my brother."

Louise nodded slowly as she shot the both of them a look before leaving the room. Aster also glanced over her own shoulder as she followed her mistress out.

Feliciano turned and glared at his brother.

"I thought I told you that she was a guest here and you were to treat her as one." Feliciano said.

"She has no right to be here." Lovino snarled.

"She has more of a right than you and I combined." Feliciano snapped.

"No she doesn't." Lovino snapped back. "She has absolutely no right at all."

Feliciano glanced to where Louise had left the room and smiled. "She is what I have been waiting years for."

Lovino snarled once more before he took his brother by the arm and shook him once. "Get this through your thick skull. Just because she happens to look like her doesn't mean anything."

"It means everything." Feliciano said crossing the room and peering into the hallway. He leaned into the doorway slightly. "That and the fact of the dog."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Alright, the dog does tell something." he said. "But it's not enough to prove anything else."

"I don't need more proof." Feliciano breathed. He smiled. "She has finally come home to where she belongs."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Dinner had been a tense affair with Lovino glaring at Louise, Louise determinedly staring down at her plate, and Feliciano trying in vain to have a conversation going.

The food had, however, been delicious. Feliciano was an excellent cook.

Throughout the dinner Louise had at times had to keep in a laugh. Feliciano had even set a seat at the table for Aster who had her own plate and meal.

She had tried to insist that she wanted to do the dishes, after Feliciano had made dinner the least she could do was the dishes, however Feliciano said that because he had been so rude Lovino was to do the dishes.

Feliciano and Louise walked through the hallway. Feliciano nodded towards the front door where her bike now stood.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought your bike in." Feliciano said. "I believe it is going to rain soon and I am sure that you didn't want to get it wet."

"Thank you." Louise said glancing at her watch. "But I think I need to get going soon. It's getting late and I don't want my uncles to start to worry about me."

"You can stay here if you like." Feliciano said. "All the bedrooms are in perfect condition, I made sure to fix them first."

"Feliciano I really don't want to impose." Louise said. "You already made dinner and…well I don't want to be a bother."

Feliciano smiled. "You are by no means a bother in any sense. I must insist, please spend the night."

Louise bit her lip as she glanced down at Aster.

"I understand your concern." Feliciano said. "A young woman and two strange men. In this day and age seems to only end in a very bad note. However I reassure you that nothing of the sort will happen." he pressed his right hand to his chest where his heart was and bowed slightly. "This I will promise you."

Louise bit her lip as she glanced at Aster once more. Aster seemed to smile and wagged her tail slightly.

"Alright." Louise finally said.

The smile on Feliciano's face widened as he picked up a candle and brought it to a lantern. Once he had properly lit the lantern he walked to the staircase.

"Follow me if you please." he said.

Louise followed him up the stairs and through the hallway her eyes scanning over the dusty and slightly broken house.

"You said that you are your brother were away for a long time." she said. "What made you decide to come back?"

"I came back when I realized the ruins the house was in." Feliciano answered. "I was nearly in a state of shock and full of immense guilt because of that. This house is very dear to me and it nearly broke my heart to see this state. I returned to fix it and my brother had simply tagged along."

"Why is this house so important?"

Feliciano smiled once more. "Because this house has a history behind it. One that shall be revealed in time my dear."

Louise nodded and refused to acknowledge the fact that her cheeks had reddened from being called 'my dear'.

"You want to fix the house?" Louise asked.

Feliciano nodded. "I have all the tools and the proper equipment needed to do so however with just myself and my brother it will take some time."

"I'll help you." Louise said before she realized what she had said.

Feliciano glanced at her over his shoulder. "There is no need for that."

Louise shook her head. "I want to help. I know a lot of how to fix things, clean everything spotless, and I'm good with my hands. Trust me, I can help you."

Feliciano smiled once more. "Well then I would be a fool if I would say no."

They came to a closed door which Feliciano opened and waved his hand inside.

"Ladies first." he said.

She slowly entered the bedroom and felt the breath leave her body. Painted in a deep blue color the curtains and bed covers matched the walls. The bed was a canopy bed and all the sheets matched the same color. A desk was in the corner with blank papers and an ink and quill there were two lanterns which Feliciano soon lit up bringing more light into the room. She spotted a fire place and a closet which Feliciano opened and she caught a hint of countless dresses.

When Feliciano opened the closet he pulled out a nightgown and held it with two hands gently before extending it towards her. "For you to wear to sleep."

Louise quickly shook her head. "I…I really can't."

"It is brand new." Feliciano said. At her skeptic look he smiled slightly and said "Brand new as in it has never been worn before. It was actually made quite some time ago."

"I don't really wear girly stuff like that." Louise said.

Feliciano shrugged and placed it back in the closet. "It is there should you change your mind. Dresses, shoes, jewelry." he said pointing at each ones place. "All is yours and you are free to wear them if you wish."

Louise quickly shook her head. "Feliciano listen. You are being…way too nice right now. I…I just can't accept everything that your giving to me."

Feliciano took her hand in his. "I assure you. Everything is for you and it is like that for a reason. Please do not be hesitant in this matter."

The look in his eyes was just too over powering; Louise could feel her resistance and protests dying on her tongue.

Feliciano smiled and placed a box of matches next to the lantern on the nightstand. "If there is anything that you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

Louise nodded playing with the straps of her back lightly.

Feliciano then took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Louise felt her cheeks burn up going even to the tips of her ears.

"Good night my dear." Feliciano said looking up at her. "I hope you have pleasant dreams."

He bowed once more before he left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Louise looked around the room once more. Curiosity getting the best of her she walked to the closet and peered inside it. At the floor of the closet were shoes of all kinds. Ones with tall heels and short heels, simple shoes and fancy shoes, and dresses of all kinds and fabrics. After throwing a glance at the door where Feliciano had left she bit her lip and pulled one dress out.

She didn't like dresses. She was not a girl that liked dresses and voluntarily wore one. However even now she could admit, in the deepest part of her mind that no one would ever hear, that these dresses were alright.

She shook her head and glanced at Aster who was sitting on the wooden floor.

"Is any of this strange for you?" she asked.

Aster simply wagged her tail and did a dog styled smile.

She shook her head once more before she placed the dress back. Sliding her backpack off her shoulders she rummaged through it until she found her cell phone.

"No service." she murmured glancing at the screen. She held it up slightly and started walking around the room in an attempt to catch a satellite signal.

Her back bumped into a doorknob suddenly.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw a door leading to somewhere with the curtains pulled so that the window was covered.

Throwing another glance at Aster she turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

A balcony met her. A stone white balcony with vines that grew along the pillars. She stepped cautiously on the balcony and looked over the area of the land that it was over.

A small gasp fell from her lips as the moon and stars illuminated the entire grounds. Even though the once garden was now in ruins with the plants and bushes growing freely and untamed in her mind's eye she could easily see the beauty of it as if it had been fully flourished.

She took a deep breath and in her own mind she could imagine the scent coming off of the flowers that would bloom and some distance away she could image that an herb garden was there.

She cradled her cell phone in her hands as she remembered suddenly what she had wanted to do. She pressed a button that immediately called her uncles house.

"Hello?" Roderichs voice came.

"Hey it's me." Louise said.

"When you said that you were going exploring I didn't know that you were going to do so in a different country." he said.

Louise tried to keep herself from rolling her eyes. "Yes I am alive and well thank you for asking."

"Mm. Please do tell where you would like me to pick you up. It is getting quite late." her uncle said.

"I found a place to stay the night." Louise said. "I'm just calling to let you know."

"You found a place to stay the night." Roderich repeated. "Where in the world are you?"

This time Louise did roll her eyes. "Don't pretend. I know you and Vash put a tracking device into my phone. Thank you for trusting me by the way."

"We did that because we are simply concerned over where you are." Roderich said. He didn't even try to hide it. "Regardless, I am looking at the map right now on the computer and I don't see you anywhere near a motel or anything of that sort."

"I'll be fine." Louise said curtly. "I'll call you tomorrow. Don't even think of coming here."

Without waiting for an answer Louise ended the call and slid the phone into her pocket.

She sighed and leaned against the banister looking out into the garden once more before she went back into the room closing the door behind her tightly.

She looked through her backpack in order to find what she should wear to sleep. Almost against her will her eyes came up to the closet and where the nightgown Feliciano said she could wear was.

She quickly shook her head and continued to look through the bag. She finally found an oversized shirt that she had brought with her and a pair of shorts.

"I don't think there is a shower here." Louise murmured under her breath. And even if there was one she wasn't sure if she felt comfortable enough to take one in this house.

She quickly changed into the other pair of clothes and looked at the bed almost nervously. She first blew out the first lantern that was on the desk and carried the second one to the nightstand beside the bed.

She placed her bag and boots, after taking the holster and gun off and holding it in her hand, on and ground next to the bed and slowly sat on the bed. It sank under her weight however it seemed durable enough to hold her. Leaning to the lantern she quickly blew it out as well plunging the room into complete darkness.

She slowly lay on the bed and stretched her body outwards. Her eyes closed in appreciation at the soft pillows and blankets. She slid the gun underneath the pillow so she could pull it out at a moment's notice.

Suddenly realizing just how tired she was she snuggled deeper into the blanket and pillows. She was dimly aware of Aster climbing onto the bed beside her and lying down next to her.

She was in a deep sleep within minutes.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Feliciano was smiling as he walked down the hallway, the candle lit lantern in hand.

He shook his head as he passed certain areas of the house. The state the house was in brought guilt into him.

"Forgive me for letting this happen to your home my dear." he whispered. "However rest assured that I will restore it to its former glory."

His smile widened when he saw his brother waiting for him with a scowl.

"Something troubling you brother?" Feliciano asked.

The scowl deepened. "You know damn well what is bothering me. Why did you let that girl in?"

"She has all the signs." Feliciano murmured. "Didn't she tell us that this person would look like her as well as having the pet? The same dog from before?"

"That doesn't matter." Lovino snarled. "The point is that she has no right to be here!"

Feliciano frowned. "That does not." he corrected. "And neither do we."

"We have more than she does." Lovino insisted.

"No we do not. And keep your voice down, our guest is trying to sleep." Feliciano said as he walked to his own room.

"You are making a mistake." Lovino said quietly.

"I am following fate." Feliciano said. "Good night brother."

* * *

><p>The next day found the three of them in the library armed with cleaning supplies.<p>

"This would be a lot more easier if the pipes were not broken." Feliciano said. "Otherwise we would not have to make so many trips to the river."

"I know a few things about engineering, maybe later I could take a look." Louise offered.

Feliciano smiled at her. "Perhaps."

Lovino rolled his eyes at the both of them however otherwise bit his tongue.

"Hey, how old is this house?" Louise asked.

"About one hundred years old. Plus or minus ten or twenty years." Feliciano said.

"How long were you gone that it's like this?" she mumble under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p>"You have a strange method of dressing." Feliciano commented while they examined the plumbing.<p>

Louise glanced down at herself before back at him. "What do you mean?"

Feliciano glanced at her tank top that showed the size of her chest to the camouflage colored pants that were tucked into her combat boots to the short hair and the gun strapped to her side.

"I am just used to girls dressing in a more feminine way." he finally said.

Louise rolled her eyes. "Trust me, this is a lot more comfortable than those dresses you have up there."

The smile never left his face. "Some girls find them to be more comfortable as you say."

"Dresses, when you try anything in them, get tangled in the wrong places and just slow you down." she said. "Trust me; they aren't something anyone should wear."

"And trust me when I sat that beautiful girls should not be dressing so masculine." he said, watching her blush from the corner of his eyes.

"I like being masculine." Louise protested. "I hate being feminine."

"Ah, I understand now." Feliciano said nodding. "You are a man trapped in a woman's body."

It was worth dodging both the wrench and the dog flying at him for the look on her face.

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why I'm doing this." Louise said trying to maintain her balance. "I thought we were cleaning the house."<p>

"We are." Feliciano said as he nodded. "However this is also the proper time to teach you proper ways of being a woman."

"I know enough." Louise protested.

"You know nothing."

"Which is enough."

Feliciano shook his head as he carefully fixed the book that was laying on top of Louises head. "Now walk."

Louise took a few steps forward trying to keep the book on her head. "And what exactly does this do?"

"It helps you find a balance." Feliciano said. "It teaches you to walk with your back straight."

He watched as she walked slowly around the room with the book on her head.

"This might work better if you were wearing heels." he said glancing at her boots.

Louise snorted. "There's no way I would ever wear heels."

"Some occasions might require you to wear a dress and heels." Feliciano said. "Regardless this is a good practice for you. Your language is something else that we will work on."

Louise glared at Feliciano. "What the hell is wrong with my language?"

"Well for a start a lady should never use such crude language." Feliciano said.

Louise laughed and said "Feliciano you're nothing to get anywhere with this."

Feliciano smiled again. "There is no harm in trying."

* * *

><p>Louise was tossing and turning in the bed. Giving up she sat up and rubbed her eyes.<p>

After a half hour of those…lessons that Feliciano basically forced her to participate in she had had enough and left to look once more at the plumbing and around a hour of cursing and a few hurt fingers they had somehow managed to use their meager tools to fix the plumbing to allow water to flow through the house.

However for the time being, and until she would be able to test the water, she wasn't going to trust it.

Rubbing the side of her nose lightly she slid out of the bed and walked to the lantern. Lighting it she took it and started to walk through the hallways.

This was alright right? Neither Feliciano nor Lovino had told her anything of not going through the house.

Aster had awoken as well and was now padding alongside her mistress silently.

Louise glanced down at Aster before they continued to walk through the hallways quietly to not disturb the brothers.

She stopped in front of one door. When she reached out towards the doorknob she realized her hand was shaking. Shaking her head she quietly turned the doorknob and glanced into the room.

It was empty, that was something that she was thankful for as she entered the room and glanced around.

It seemed identical to all of the other bedrooms. Canopy bed, desk, closet, nightstand, doors, as well as a bathroom that was connected to the room.

Louise pressed her hand to her forehead. She suddenly had obtained a headache from entering the room.

"_You will damage your eyesight if you read with candlelight father." _her own voice said in her mind.

Father? Her father had died years ago, along with her mother.

"_The doctor said that he believes you are going to become better in a few days." _

"_Yes, I believe that you are going to die soon." _

Louise fell to her knees as she grasped her head tightly. Images flashed through her mind. Herself pulling the curtains in this room back. A sickly looking man holding a cup of tea lecturing her.

Despair. Fear. Sadness. Acceptance.

The image of a man was clear in her eyes and mind. He looked identical to her. His long blonde hair was drawn back into a ponytail and he had piercing blue eyes, both the same shade as her own. He held a walking stick in hand although in this picture there was clearly nothing wrong with either of his legs.

Herself. Wearing a long red dress that reached the floor and was completely modest. Her long hair was gathered in a tight bun and her own eyes were as piercing as the mans. Her hands were clasped in front of her and an iron cross necklace hanged around her neck. Two long thin and sharp swords were holstered at her sides much like her guns were now. Although the dress fell to the floor she could almost feel the heels clad on her feet. Aster was by her side as well.

Louise barely registered that she was screaming. Her throat started to rasp and hurt slightly however she paid no attention to it.

She could barely register Feliciano and Lovino appearing. Feliciano kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt at comfort and asking "What's wrong?"

Louise was clutching her head and shook her entire body. Her nails dug into her scalp as she screamed.

* * *

><p>She was dreaming. That was the only real answer she could come up with. The dream consisted of her wearing the dress from her vision walking with a tray in her hand through the hallway with Aster by her side.<p>

She stopped in front of the same door she had when she had been awake and reached up to knock on it.

_"Father?"_ she could see her arm moving to knock on the door and could even imagine the wood of the door and the metal of the tray she was holding.

_"Father. I am coming in."_ she heard her own voice say as she turned the doorknob.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

_Louise entered her fathers bedroom carefully balancing a tray holding a tea pot and cup._

"_Father. I made you some tea from the herbs the doctor left." Louise said. "Would you like some?"_

_Her father placed the book he had been reading to the side and nodded, his long blonde hair; just like hers, was spread behind him on his shoulders and back now laying lifeless and unkept. Louise filled the cup and handed it to her father. She ignored how her once strong father now needed two hands to hold the cup steadily._

_Louise crossed the room and pulled back the curtains to fill the room with sunlight. Opening the window allowed fresh air to enter the stuffy room. Going back to her fathers side she blew out the candles he had been using to read._

"_You will damage your eyesight if you read with candlelight father." Louise chided. _

_Her father gave a grunt as an answer as he continued to drink the tea._

"_The weather today is beautiful. A nice change from the rain we have been having." Louise continued. "Do you wish to come with me to the gardens?"_

_Her father shook his head as he leaned back into his bed, tiredly closing his eyes._

_Louise folded her hands on her lap. "The doctor said that he believes you are going to become better in a few days." Louise said._

_A sneer appeared on her fathers face. _

"_The doctor." he rasped. "Does not understand the insides of my body as I do. I know I am going to die soon."_

"_Father do not say that." Louise protested. "You are looking much better."_

"_I did not raise you to lie to me when you look at me straight in my eyes." he said. "You did not when you were a child and if you start now I shall be severely disappointed in the way you have turned out. Now, do you believe I will die?"_

_Louise was silent for a moment before she whispered "Yes."_

"_Louder." her father said. "Never deny the truth to yourself."_

"_Yes." Louise said louder._

"_Yes what?"_

_If she didn't know that she was going to be scolded Louise would have cried or at least closed her eyes. She did none._

"_Yes, I believe that you are going to die soon." Louise said._

_Her father nodded in satisfaction as he placed his cup on the nightstand beside his bed. _

"_Now then." he said. "I wish to talk about the future."_

_Louise nodded._

"_Once I die do as you wish with my body. Bury it. Burn it. It does not matter to me." he said. "However seeing as you do not become of age until two more years because of that you cannot let anyone know that I have died. The land and the house everything in my will is told that it is to left to you."_

"_If it happens that they learn of my death the people will be quick in attempting to take all that they can. Stay away from the town unless absolutely needed. Should someone come asking for me tell them that I am ill."_

"_You have the garden, the animals, and the crops as well as plenty of money if you need anything. I made sure you knew how to take care of all these so I am confident that you will not starve."_

"_There are no bills to pay only the occasional tax, as I said you have all the money you need for that. You know what to do and what not to do."_

"_I have taught you to fight; hand-to-hand, swords, bows and arrows. I taught you it all. I know that you can take care of yourself should anything else arise, you are a smart girl. I know that you will make the right decisions."_

_Louise nodded; it was all she could do to make sure she wouldn't cry._

"_Good." her father said leaning back into his bed and closing his eyes. "Good." He gave a sigh and relaxed his body._

_For a heart stopping moment Louise thought he had died right there and she gave an inward sigh of relief when he opened them again._

"_I believe." he said quietly. "I will go to the gardens after all."_

_Louise immediately stood and went to the drawers where she pulled out one of his shirts. She helped him pull it on trying to ignore the way his bones stood out from under the skin and fixed the collar on the thin neck and his thin shoulders. The shirts and suits that her father used to fill out now hanged on him._

_She helped him out of his bed and after he had placed his shoes on she took her father by the arm and slowly led him through the hallway and into the garden. After placing him in one of the chairs she ran back to his room to get the tea and cup._

_They sat in silence as they enjoyed the sun warming both of them. There was a slight breeze which kept the sun from overheating them and caused the flowers to sway. There were birds chirping happily and Aster was sleeping at her feet. Her father stared at her as he occasionally sipped the tea._

"_You remind me of your mother." he suddenly said quietly._

"_She, as am I, would be very proud of you." he said._

* * *

><p><em>The next morning when Louise arose to check on her father she found the room empty.<em>

_The bathroom door was open and empty. When she touched the bed cold sheets that weren't given human warmth met her hand._

"_Hours." she murmured. "He has been gone for hours."_

_A quick glance into the closet showed his best suit was missing as well as the wedding ring she had placed in a drawer after it continued to fall off his finger._

_Louise pressed the heel of her hands into her eyes in an attempt to hold the tears back. After she took a few calming breaths she started for the door._

_Aster, who she didn't even realize was in the room with her, tugged her back by her dress._

"_I have to find him Aster." Louise said. "I want to properly bury him."_

_Aster continued to pull Louise away from the door._

_Louise pulled at her dress as well. "Let me go Aster."_

_Aster growled, slightly muffled by the fabric in her mouth, and pulled enough for Louise to fall to the ground._

_Louise gave a slight cry as she fell however she was finally able to pull her dress from Aster._

"_Why would he act like an animal?" Louise asked. "Crawling away somewhere when you know you're about to die so you can do so alone."_

_Aster placed her head on Louise's lap comfortingly. Their eyes connected for a moment._

"_He did it so I would be burdened with it." Louise whispered._

_Aster blinked and brought her head to lick Louise's cheek._

"_One last thing for the daughter." Louise said. She placed her arms around Asters neck and buried her face in the fur before giving a whimper and finally sobbing._

* * *

><p>Louise blearily opened her eyes although her vision was blocked by a wet cloth. The cloth was lifted to reveal Felicianos worried face. He dipped it back into a bowl beside the bed and placed it over her forehead once more.<p>

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern. "You blacked out for a few hours."

Her entire body felt hot. She could barely breathe.

"Louise?" he asked. "Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"_How long have you been alone here?"_

"_Ever since my father died."_

"_And that's?"_

"_One year, three months, fifteen days."_

Louise groaned as she sat up in the bed. "What time is it?"

"Nearly five in the afternoon." Feliciano said after glancing at a clock.

She slid out of the bed onto unsteady feet. "I need to go. My uncles will be worried."

Feliciano placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly pushed her back onto the bed. "I don't think you are in any condition to be going anywhere."

"I'm fine." she protested. "If I don't come home tonight they'll get worried."

Feliciano didn't look convinced. "Either way, my brother or I should accompany you."

Louise shook her head. "Look, I don't want to trouble either one of you. I'll be fine and I'll be getting some fresh air. Don't worry about me."

"I cannot help but worry about you." Feliciano said quietly.

Louise ignored the blush that appeared on her cheeks for some reason. "I'm fine. I'll have Aster with me. She's very protective and strong."

"That I know." Feliciano said. "I have seen her loyalty to you."

Louise smiled as she walked to him and took his hands in hers. "Look, I have school this week but I promise that I'll come on the weekends and whenever else I can to help you guys with the house."

Feliciano smiled as well as he bowed to her and kissed the palms of both her hands. "Then I shall look forward to the weekends with bated breath. Until next time my dear."

She firmly refused to acknowledge the fact that she was blushed as Louise gathered her belongings, whistled to Aster who immediately went to her side, and walked to where her bicycle was waiting for her.

The entire ride home she couldn't get her dream out of her head nor the feel of Felicianos lips on her hands.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"I have to say. I did not expect you to come back." Feliciano admitted as he and Louise were looking at the back of the house in an attempt to wire everything to allow electricity to come into the house.

Louise snorted. "I said I would be back. I always keep my promises. And I even brought a better toolset with me to help us."

Feliciano smiled at her. "And I am thankful for both. Out of curiosity what did you tell your guardians?"

"My uncles? I told them that they don't run my life. There's worse things than what I'm doing. I'm a good girl that can be trusted." Louise said. "Stuff like that. That and the fact that I carry two guns, ammunition, and a very protective dog with me makes them know that I'll be safe."

"What is a sixteen year old girl doing carrying guns with her anyway?" Feliciano asked.

"For protection and a very over protective uncle who doesn't trust anyone besides very close relatives." Louise said. "He taught me ever since I was able to hold a gun."

"And what have your parents to say of this?"

Louise paused for a moment before she continued playing with the wires. "My parents…died when I was young. That's why I live with my uncles."

"I am sorry." Feliciano said. "Forgive me for bringing up an unpleasant topic."

"It's just fine." Louise said ignoring the way her hands clenched at the wires. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"By all means, ask."

"You knew the last owner of this house right?" she asked.

Feliciano nodded. "Yes, she was a close and personal friend of mine."

Louise slowly nodded. "What happened to her?"

"She also has died. Quite some time ago actually." Feliciano said, twirling the wires along his own hands and fingers. "Actually the term died is not the proper one. She was killed."

"Killed?" Louise repeated. "How? Why?"

"Why? Jealousy." Feliciano said. "Jealousy because of something that she could not control and in the end did not wish to get rid of. How? All I shall say is swords."

"I'm sorry." Louise said quietly. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It happened a long time ago." Feliciano said focusing on the wires in his hands and not looking at Louise. "It is quite alright."

"One more question because I'm about to give up on these wires and wait until I get home to look stuff up for electricity." Louise said. "Exactly how old are you?"

Feliciano smiled. "Old."

"Is there a number to that?"

"None that you need to concern yourself with." Feliciano said placing his hand over hers for a moment. He turned his head when he heard his brother call for the both of them. "Now I hear Lovino, dinner must be ready."

* * *

><p>Time passed and Louise continued to visit each and every weekend in order to help Feliciano and Lovino fix the house. Feliciano and Louise never spoke of their conversation from weeks ago.<p>

"Alright. Based on everything that I looked up and learned about electricity." Louise said one dinner. "Whether or not we get someone to come here and help us with it one thing remains. We are going to have to I think destroy the house in order to bring electricity into the house. We were severely lucky with the plumbing and that we were finally able to get clean water flowing through the house along with the temperature adjustments and I really don't think that we'll be that lucky again."

"Well then I suppose electricity was one thing that wasn't meant to come into this house." Feliciano said. "I refuse to destroy this house any more than it already is."

"Well then we're going to have to rebuild all the fireplaces and make sure to get proper firewood for the winter because that's coming in a few months." Louise said.

Feliciano smiled at her. "You don't have to worry about the firewood all that I ask of you is that you help my brother and I in repairing the fireplaces."

Louise blushed. "Haven't I been helping enough that you can stop asking that?"

"True, I apologize for that." Feliciano said. He glanced at Louise's clothes. "I am very happy to see that you finally decided to wear a dress."

Louise's blush deepened. "Well since you kept asking about it I decided to try it once. I am wearing my own clothes underneath though. My boots too."

Feliciano laughed while Lovino mimicked vomiting from the side of the table. "I will take whatever it is that you give my dear."

* * *

><p>Louise turned to one side before turning to the other; finally she simply sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes.<p>

For the first time since she had slept here she could not sleep. Something in the back of her mind refused to stop talking and in turn she could no longer rest.

Aster was looking at her from her proper place at the foot of the bed in concern. Louise smiled at Aster before sliding out of the bed.

She glanced at the mirror and scoffed at the nightgown she was wearing. Like everything else in the house it seemed old and seemed more proper to be on a girl from those fantasy books Roderich used to read to her.

Her hands slid down on the soft material which ended just above her feet. She rubbed the fabric between two fingers before she sighed and walked to the window. Opening the doors she stepped onto the balcony and breathed in the fresh air deeply.

It's been months since she had discovered this place. Months since she had met Feliciano and Lovino. Months since she had decided to spend all her spare time here helping them with the mansion, because really this wasn't a house it was a mansion. She slept here. She ate here. And if truth be told she could almost bring herself to call it a home.

She sighed as she leaned against the banister spreading her hands along the banister looking out into the backyard that her room faced.

And dimly she could hear the sound of a violin being played.

Louise leaned forward in confusion to confirm the sound, a violin was being played somewhere in the backyard.

The sudden need, a desire and want, rose within her to jump from the balcony and go towards the music arose in her.

Louise shook her head as she reentered the room and went to where her jeans, shirt, and boots were waiting for her.

A tug on the hem of her nightgown brought her attention to Aster who had got off the bed. Once Louise looked down at her Aster padded to the closet where all the dresses that Feliciano loved were hanging. She nudged a dark blue one slightly.

"You cannot be serious." Louise said.

The look Aster shot her was enough of an answer.

Louise pulled the dress slightly out of the closet in order to glance at it. "I am not wearing something like this." Louise said. "I'm going to ruin it."

Aster growled softly and nosed a pair of shoes as well.

Growling as well Louise carefully took the dress of the hanger and the shoes from the floor before throwing another look at Aster.

"If I ruin this dress I will never forgive you Aster." Louise said.

Louise was then certain that Aster was laughing at her.

Rolling her eyes Louise quickly pulled the nightgown off and replaced it with the midnight blue dress before sliding her bare feet into the heels. She carefully took a few steps around the room in order to gain her balance in the heels before picking up the lantern beside her bed, lighting it, and going onto the balcony once more.

The wind had picked up a bit she noted as stood on the balcony. Aster came to her side and sat beside her mistress. Louises short hair blew back slightly and for a moment she wished she had let it grow out.

Almost as if she was in a dream her body moved on its own, an unconscious knowledge of where and how to go. Her hand came to the side of the balcony and before she knew what she was doing she had jumped from the stone ledge and landed carefully on her feet. Seconds later Aster had joined her on the ground.

Louise paused for a moment before she looked back to the balcony where she had jumped from and to the ground where she landed.

"How…how did I do that?" Louise asked herself.

Aster trotted a few feet ahead before looking over her shoulder at her mistress. Her tail wagged slightly.

The music hadn't stopped for a moment since she had first heard it.

Throwing another curious look to the balcony Louise lifted her lantern outwards and started to walk slowly towards where she believed the source of the music was, the hem of her dress sliding across the grounds like a shiver of water.

* * *

><p>Feliciano wasn't sure why Lovino always went with him to the grounds where Feliciano enjoyed played his violin every night. He soon chalked it up to brotherly love more than anything.<p>

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the company, it was just that sometimes he had wanted some time alone to himself and his memories.

The song he was playing at the moment was a soft and slow song that caused his heart to ache as he played. The bow slid gracefully along the strings filling the night air with its music.

Feliciano stood in perfect position with the violin tucked neatly into the crook of his neck with his posture perfectly straight. Lovino was to the side lying on stone slabs. One of his legs was bent towards him while the other was extended outwards. He sighed and leaned against the stone.

Footsteps. Footsteps were behind them and a light was casting a shadow along the grounds. Feliciano brought the violin down slightly and Lovino sat up. They shared a look before looking towards the sound.

A familiar person came around the corner holding the lantern and the dog at her side.

_Landing on his feet on the ground with his brother following behind him shortly. _

"_This place is big; we can stay here for a day or so." Lovino said._

_Feliciano shook his head in amusement. "And if someone finds us?"_

_Lovino smirked. "What could a simple human do to us?"_

_Before Feliciano could say anything a shadow coming from a light appeared and if they concentrated they could hear the soft sounds of footsteps. _

_A girl appeared from around the corner holding a lantern high and a dog by her side._

_Praying she didn't have the knowledge or ability to sense who they were Feliciano stepped forward with his hands extended slightly._

"_Good evening. My brother and me" he was cut off suddenly as the girl placed the lantern on the ground and tackled him. When Lovino tried to come to his aid the dog launched itself at Lovino and brought him to the ground. _

"_Sorry." Feliciano said quickly before he brought his arm swinging around towards her. The girl jumped away in order to dodge his arm and the dog dragged Lovino to her slightly. She grabbed Lovino by the collar and threw him at Feliciano._

_The brothers fell to the ground and as they started to stand a fine piece of sharp metal was pressed against their throats._

_Scared beyond comprehension with what he believes to be either a sword or a dagger on the front of his neck. A quick side glance shows his brother is in the same position and that it is coming from the girl behind them._

"_What are you doing on my fathers land?" she demanded in a hiss._

"Feliciano? Lovino? What are you guys doing here?" Louise asked.

Feliciano blinked suddenly jolting out of his thoughts. "Louise. Should it not be I who asks the same of you?"

Louise blushed lightly. "I couldn't sleep and I heard music. I came to see what it was."

"In a beautiful dress nonetheless." Feliciano added nodding his head towards the dress.

The blush deepened as Louise smoothed the fabric. "Aster wouldn't let me leave if I didn't put it on."

* * *

><p>"Is it normal that I've been getting more and more headaches ever since I first had that dream Aster?" Louise asked. "I mean I haven't had anything ever since then but today I got those headaches again."<p>

Aster watched her mistress as she quickly undressed and placed the dress back in its place in the closet and slid back into her nightgown and under the covers once more.

"Do you think that I am going insane Aster?" she whispered.

The only answer Aster was able to give her was placing her head on the bed with her eyes still open.

"Your right." Louise said. "I need to get some sleep. Maybe things will be clearer in the morning."

With that Louise closed her eyes and was quickly pulled into a dreamless sleep.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
